


Sink or Swim

by cytoTinker



Series: Steamy Tales From Hope's Peak Academy [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Hand Jobs, Light Emotional Hurt, Shower Sex, Trans Female Character, fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytoTinker/pseuds/cytoTinker
Summary: Hina is feeling amorous, but quickly finds she has signed up for more than expected.





	1. Warm Water

“Hina? Are you alright? You seem a little out of it…” Chihiro cocked her head and stared at the girl with a worried gaze. Hina snapped back from her daydream, hastily swallowing the mouthful of donut she had been chewing for the last couple minutes. “What? Nonono, I’m fine, I swear!” She took another bite, mulling over her next words carefully. She wasn’t outright lying. She had a full gym, an Olympic size swimming pool, and a good number of other people to beat at any given sport. As far as she was concerned, her new life at Hope Academy was better than it was at home. She just couldn’t shake the thought something was missing. She looked down at her clean plate, quickly licking the residual sugar from her fingers. “Actually Chihiro, I was wondering if you wanted to come swim with me. Just for a little.” Chihiro quickly glanced away. “I-I’m not sure I’m very good at swimming. I wouldn’t want to hold you back or anything…” Hina donned her most determined look yet, and scooped Chihiro’s hand into her own, dragging her along out of the cafeteria. “C’mon, if you stay cooped up all day you’re gonna get a clot or something!” After a few initial protests, Chihiro finally gave in and reluctantly followed behind. 

“I don’t think this is the right way…” Chihiro pulled her hand back as the two approached the door of Hina’s dorm. “Oh, whoops I shoulda mentioned. I just need to grab some stuff, wanna wait inside?” Chihiro’s eyes sank to the floor as Hina opened the door and ushered her in. “Here, you can sit on the bed, this will just take a minute…” Chihiro nervously approached the bed, careful not to invade Hina’s privacy with probing eyes. Breaking through the lump in her throat, she finally spoke up. “Hina, could I make you reconsider? I really don’t like swimming, it scares me a lot.” Hina was preoccupied looking through her drawers, answering absentmindedly. “Yeah! Sure, we can do that.” That answer wasn’t particularly satisfying. “Hina? I’m starting to get worried, you’ve been acting weird all day…” Hina slid something unfamiliar onto her desk and slammed the drawer closed, walking around to the other side of the bed, back up toward the door. She had been caught. She quickly locked the door and grabbed her arm, looking off to the side. “Sorry Chihiro, I just couldn’t ask you in front of everyone…” Chihiro’s concern gave way to worry. She didn’t find out did she? “A-a-ask me what?” Hina took a deep breath and looked up. “I was wondering if you wanted to… exercise a little…” Chihiro was now less worried and more confused. “What do you mean? Swimming?” Hina realized she might have to be a little more direct. She walked over to Chihiro and bent down eye to eye. “I think you are really cute Chihiro. I don’t know who else to ask…” The realization dawned all too quickly on Chihiro, and she quickly crossed her legs and buried her blushing face in her hands. Hina fell to her knees, staring at the floor. “Oh god, I completely misread that didn’t I? Are you straight?” Chihiro recovered slowly, shaking her head. “No, that’s not it. I just… I need to tell… you…” Both girls froze. Hina, in her excitement, had sprung up, a wayward hand landing in Chihiro’s lap and finding something very unexpected. “Chihiro… you’re…” “I can explain! Just… uhm…” She gesticulated at the hand on her crotch. Hina blushed bright pink and moved her hand, crawling next to Chihiro on the bed.

“And I’ve just been like that ever since. I’m still not sure if it’s just an act or not, maybe I’m just a weak pervert that likes to wear women’s clothing…” Hina shook her head. “Chihiro… I had no idea you had to go through all that. I think- wait no, I’m definitely sure you are a real girl. I don’t think anyone could fake something like that for very long.” Chihiro buried her face started to sob. “No! I-I have to be boy, or else I won’t get stronger! I can’t keep running away from it!” Hina pouted and gave Chihiro a rough pat on the back. “Hey! Girls can be just as strong as strong as boys. You could be a strong girl if you wanted to…” Chihiro perked up, wiping the tears from her eyes. “Y-you really think so? I-I guess I never looked at it like that. That maybe… I want to get stronger without being a boy.” Hina nodded and pulled Chihiro into a hug. “You aren’t weak either. I think you are really brave to do all that.” Chihiro sniffled and returned the hug, expecting disgust and ridicule but finding comforting support instead. Hina sighed. “I guess you probably don’t want to do that with me then. I wouldn’t want to stress you out…” Chihiro pulled away and shook her head. “No, I think I would be okay with it. I’m just not sure I want to do that yet…” Hina pushed thoughts of dejection out of her mind and tried her best to smile through it. “But if I want to be stronger, I have to start now, so…” Hina tilted her head, curious where this is going. “Hina, would you go on a d-date with me?” Chihiro’s voice was full of resolve, despite one small stutter in her proposition. She stared into Hina’s eyes, waiting for her to break the silence. In one quick motion, Hina pulled Chihiro into her chest, squeezing tightly. “Yes! I would love to!” “Hina… please… can’t breathe…”


	2. Cold Bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hina tries to teach Chihiro how to swim. It goes reasonably well, at least the swimming part.

"Hina are you sure this is okay? I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable..." Chihiro sidled along a distance behind Hina, growing more nervous as they reached the women's locker room. Hina turned around, swimsuit in one arm and towel in the other. "I mean... no one but me really uses the pool. It'll be fine! Just go in, change, get out. Easy as that!" She swiped her handbook and the doors opened up. Chihiro yelped as Aoi grabbed her hand and yanked her along inside the doors. It didn't look all that different from the men's room, just a bunch of lockers and a few showers. Chihiro clutched the one piece she had brought from the warehouse to her chest and quickly darted behind one of the curtains. "Just don't peek!" 

Hina was busy doing warm-up stretched on the bench when she heard the curtain open. She cracked her back and turned around, completely unprepared. Chihiro looked absolutely adorable in that. "H-how do I look? It feels a little tight, but that's how it's supposed to fit right?" Aoi couldn't keep her eyes from wandering from Chihiro's bright red face, to her cute shoulders, to her sweet little hips and... Chihiro covered herself with her hands. "Don't stare! It's embarrassing..." Hina gulped and quickly averted her gaze to the ceiling. "Y-you look great! Very hydrodynamic and all that." She heard a locker clank open and then shut. "You ready to go? We have a lot to cover." Chihiro nodded and quickly walked toward the poolside exit with a stifled gait. 

"Alright, so freestyle! It's pretty easy, you just paddle you arms like this and kick!" Aoi quickly demonstrated with flawless form, swimming to the other side of the pool and back. "Your turn~!" Chihiro was hesitant, but let go of the poolside and aimlessly flailing for a few seconds before Hina scooped her up and supported her by her stomach. "Oops, I guess you need some help. Here, don't worry about staying up, just try to paddle." Chihiro froze for a moment and tried again, stopping after a few seconds. "I don't think this is working..." Hina ruffled her her and pat her on the back. "Just keep at it! You'll get it in no time." 

Chihiro shook her hair off and wrapped herself in a towel. Hina kept her towel over her head, patting dry. "You did good! Just a little more practice and you won't even need me." Chihiro shivered a little and walked beside Aoi back to the changing room. "You think so?" Hina put an arm around her to try and warm up. "I know so! Now, how about a nice warm shower?" Chihiro smiled and dropped her towel on the bench. She noticed Hina staring again and looked to see what all the fuss was about. Her tuck had come loose in all the commotion. Her hands bolted to cover herself. "I'm so sorry! It just does that sometimes, I'll just go fix-" She froze up when she felt Hina grab her shoulders and pull her into a hug. She felt a whisper in her ear. "Chihiro wait. Do... do you want to shower with me? Just if you want to..." Chihiro felt something stir within her and her breathing picked up a little. "I... uh..." She sighed and closed her eyes. "Yeah, a little." 

Space was limited in the shower stall. Chihiro curled her arms to her chest, trying not to touch Aoi or any of the walls. Hina fiddled with the shower handle, trying to get the right temperature. "So... we should probably be naked for this." Chihiro sidled a little closer. "Yeah... that's why you wanted to right? Can you help me?" Hina nodded and  
reached out, slowly unzipping Chihiro's swimsuit. She shuffled a little, letting Hina peel it off until it feel in a heap at her feet. She relaxed a little when she heard another zip and the telltale sound of wet fabric hitting the shower floor. Chihiro dared not turn around, but her swim instructor was feeling bolder. Chihiro gasped felt something warm and soft pressing against her back, and two slender arms wrapping around her waist. Aoi chuckled. "You liked it when I touched you earlier didn't you?" Chihiro nodded, letting out a small peep. She felt Hina's hands creep up her sides, to her chest. She heard another whisper in her ear. "Hey, do you want to kiss a little?" Chihiro looked behind her shoulder, catching a glimpse of Hina's rather amorous expression before feeling soft pressure on her lips, and her mind went blank. As Aoi pulled away, Chihiro became aware of the hand gently kneading her breast, and the way her body had reacted to it. She felt the other hand dip lower, stopping just short. "Chihiro, can I touch you?" Chihiro breathed heavily, feeling herself twitch. "Hina... Please..." She gasped as she felt Aoi wrap a hand around her. Her hips rocked forward slighty with each pump, her knees trembling, little moans escaped her lips. Hina was enraptured. "You sound so pretty..." Chihiro leaned back, feeling Aoi's warm thighs on her own. She felt a sharp pang as Aoi pinched down on her nipple. Her pitch grew higher and higher as the warmth in her hips grew. It was too much, too soon, too fast. The heat in her body boiled over, and she shuddered with a breathy whine, her release just barely visible as the water carried it away to the drain. She panted as Aoi slowly moved her hand away and let out a pleased giggle. "Sorry Chihiro, I'll go slower next time." Chihiro groaned and turned around, planting her beet red face into Aoi's plush chest. "Did I do alright? Was I too quick?" Hina smiled sweetly and pressed a kiss to Chihiro's forehead. "You did perfect. Want to go dry off?" Chihiro lifted her head and nodded. "Thanks, Hina..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I had a few months there where the depression really sapped my will to create. Got my meds all adjusted and I'm back on my game! Part three coming soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, welcome to my new little Danganronpa AU. Basically, it's the events of School Mode/Island Mode/Love Across the Universe but with a little more detail and a few more steamy moments. Also, I know this isn't terribly explicit yet, but give it a few chapters.


End file.
